


「明日からcruising」なんて言って　現在も隣にいるなんて運命

by nao961103



Series: 5×20 and Forever [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Other, Partnership
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nao961103/pseuds/nao961103
Summary: 5×20 and Forever，以此紀念最好的五個人最好的20周年。





	「明日からcruising」なんて言って　現在も隣にいるなんて運命

**Author's Note:**

> 我眼中的他們，與現實中的他們也許多多少少會有出入。

果然還是生魚片和啤酒最襯zero結束後的星期一凌晨啊。

櫻井翔一邊又挟了一塊超市買來的生魚片放進嘴裡，一邊伸長了手搆來他回到家之後隨手丟在桌上的手機。果不其然的，手機上早就跳了好幾條群組的訊息通知，一如往常的是嵐的團員和他說著辛苦了、今天也很帥喔等等的內容。

櫻井按進群組訊息的頁面，想要回些什麼給團員，卻發現他們早就在談論完全不一樣的話題了。他會心一笑，點開相葉雅紀傳給大家看的動物照片，發現那是一隻眼神無辜的臘腸狗，大概相葉又跑去幫狗狗洗澡剪毛了吧。

大野 智：我是不是也來養隻狗啊？

相葉雅紀：要我幫你介紹嗎？

大野 智：狗？

相葉雅紀：對

櫻井 翔：怎麼弄得像相親一樣

大概也只有相葉能把幫忙找一隻狗說得像介紹對象一樣了。大野智會養嗎？大概不會吧，他一定會嫌麻煩的。但也難說，畢竟那個人每次都能做出出乎大家意料的事情，比方說突然買了個八十吋的巨大電視什麼的，又或者突然說出想要退出什麼的，把大家都給嚇壞。

雖然已經是三年多前的事情，至今卻還是會因為夢到當時的場景而嚇醒呢。

時間已經不早了，櫻井在群組裡催促大家趕快去睡覺，不然明天的VS嵐又要爬不上牆了，隨即馬上看到二宮和也出現在群裡吐槽他，說不管什麼時候翔ちゃん你都爬不上牆啊。

他沒有反駁，只傳了個晚安的貼圖上去，大家同時也開始互道晚安，手機靜了下來，不再跳出訊息提示的通知。

果然還是寂靜最襯星期一凌晨的生魚片和啤酒。櫻井放下手機，吐出一口長長的氣，往後倒靠上身後的沙發。他不討厭一個人，也不討厭安靜，他有很多朋友，但是這也不代表他就得生活在人群中心，硬要說的話，那大概只能稱得上是種習慣。

習慣被人群包圍，習慣了舞台上眩目的燈光和震耳欲聾的尖叫聲。不管是他們之中的誰，都不是生來就注定要當「偶像」甚至「巨星」。

當他從大野的口中聽見他說想要退出時，他其實很慌亂。

他很慌亂，卻故作鎮定，尤其當他旁邊的相葉激動得像是快要哭出來，他就更不能跟著一起顯得慌張。他靜靜地聽完大野說出他的想法，從頭到尾都一言不發，更準確地說，是沒辦法說出任何話。

他們五個沒有在第一次的談話得出結論，彼此約定好要再多談幾次之後就各自回家。櫻井的慌亂在回到家之後依然沒有消停，他在客廳的沙發上坐下，直直地盯著從他們代言的航空公司那裡拿到的模型飛機看。他們五個一直都是向著同一個方向在飛行，可是現在似乎已經不是這個樣子。

沒有關係的，他想，他們也不是從一開始就乘著同一架飛機翱翔同一片天空。

他曾經讓如此截然不同的五個人飛往相同的航道，十多年前他做到了，這一次他也一定可以。

他真的可以嗎？

他們都還只有十幾歲的時候，他還帶著刺，大野沒有幹勁，二宮想要退出，松本還很單純，相葉常常生病，其實現在也還是這樣，頂多就是二宮已經不想退出，相葉身體很健康，他也已經沒那麼暴躁了而已，但卻又像是已經什麼都不一樣了。

以前，他是一個人，可是現在，他是五個人中的一個人。

那是櫻井第一次發現，原來自己是如此依賴他的團員。

當櫻井走進富士電視台的休息室的時候，大野在睡覺，松本在看雜誌，相葉在看漫畫，二宮還沒有到。

打了個哈欠，櫻井在自己的座位上坐好，拿起遙控器把電視打開。這是他們一直以來的習慣，由櫻井來轉台，或者決定要看哪一台，不過他倒是沒有想到，這個習慣發展到後來竟然會演變成，只要他還沒有到休息室，就不會有人打開電視就是了。

大概是電視的聲音吵醒了大野吧，櫻井看見他坐了起來，睡眼惺忪地盯著電視看。

「喔喔，我之前和這個人有在節目上見過。」相葉突然開口說話。出現在電視裡的是一個最近人氣很高的男影星。

「是哪一個？動物園還是相葉學？」櫻井反問。

「都見到了。」相葉放下漫畫。「他超有趣的，會一直講一些很奇怪的話，但是都很好笑。」

「什麼時候也會來我們五個人的節目吧。」大野軟軟地開口。

「應該會吧，他最近大概都忙著宣傳新電影。」松本也加進他們的談話之中。

「我覺得リーダー一定會和他很合得來。」

「為什麼啊？」

「嗯……為什麼呢？」

因為你們都很奇怪吧。櫻井聽見松本接著說，相葉也附和松本的話，而大野笑著反駁他們兩個。二宮在這個時候走了進來，敷衍地向其他人道早。他彷彿戴了耳塞一樣把吵吵鬧鬧的三個人說的話全都隔絕在另一個空間，坐好之後自顧自地打開手機遊戲玩了起來。

不久之後，工作人員過來叫他們到攝影棚去準備錄影。五個人一前一後的走出休息室，相葉、松本和大野還在打打鬧鬧，櫻井則晃到了二宮身邊，和他聊起了最近即將上映的一部電影。當他們走進攝影棚，觀眾如雷的掌聲和歡呼聲響起，聽著工作人員倒數的指示，櫻井熟練地說出開場白，向成員們提起工作人員準備好的，覺得粉絲們會感興趣的話題。

「上個月呢，大家一起去了洛杉磯，在飛機裡的時候好開心啊，對吧？」

「開心！我跟翔ちゃん是鄰座。」

「那個啊，不是有一個類似擋板的東西嗎，那個我很想把它拉起來啊可是……」

「我會再把它拉下去！」

「有什麼關係嘛你就讓他拉啊。」

「我想看到翔ちゃん啊！我想知道他在做什麼也很在意他在看什麼電影……」

櫻井聽著成員們述說五個人在洛杉磯發生的各種事情，腦中彷彿又浮現了當時的畫面。現場的觀眾因為他們講出的軼事放聲大笑，時不時地夾雜些許歡呼聲和尖叫聲，他講到相葉來敲他的房門要和他一起喝酒的事，現場的觀眾似乎因此而更加激動，如雷的掌聲和笑聲迴盪在他耳邊，久久揮之不去。

他是否會想念這彷若夢境的景色呢？

因他們而起的笑聲、尖叫，還有華麗的佈景與道具，他們五個人站成一排，笑著談論許多回憶的此時此刻。

睽違了十五年的箱根之旅終於能夠全員到齊。櫻井坐在後座，被二宮和松本兩個人夾在中間，聽見相葉點名自己的聲音，隨即車子便滑出了車道。他們五個最近多了許多一同出遊的機會，他卻想都沒有想到，竟然還會再有一次十五年後的箱根之旅。

差不多的路線、差不多的景點，就彷彿要把十五年前他沒有和大家一起走過的旅程再踏一遍，像極了嵐的作風。

雖說是出遊，同時卻也是工作。他們在工作人員的鏡頭前笑著、擺出拍照的姿勢，也不忘要多說些話好讓工作人員有多點內容可以寫。結束一整天的旅遊和工作之後，他們準備休息。今晚，他們會在旅館裡睡一晚，明天早上再回東京。

大概是難得的，五個人共有的悠閒時光吧。櫻井坐在日式旅館的緣廊上，一邊這麼想著一邊拉開了啤酒的拉環。吃完飯之後，他們又跑去泡了一次溫泉，而櫻井是第一個回到房間的。他抬起頭，發現星光佈滿了夜晚的天空，將深藍的夜幕染上光年的顏色，而有了時空的痕跡點綴之上。

他現在看見的這些星星，也許有許多都已經不存在了。

但他們的光彩卻閃耀至今，甚至不惜花上好幾萬年的時間奔馳，才得以讓他也能看見。

即使只是一瞬間的火花也會留下光亮。

他們的二十年絕對不會成為一場虛無。

「翔くん。」

大野似乎也泡完溫泉了，他手裡拿著啤酒，晃過來櫻井的身邊坐下，同樣也被頭頂上的那片星空給震懾。大野一邊說著好睏，一邊拉開了啤酒的拉環仰頭喝了一口，發出感嘆的嘆息。櫻井看著他那像個老頭子似的樣子笑了出來，沒有注意到其實自己也笑得像個因為無聊的笑話就爆笑出聲的大叔。

他們也都不年輕了啊，畢竟都一起走過了二十年嘛。

「翔くん的夢想成真了？」

「嗯？」

「就是那個啊，寫在盤子上面的……『夢想成真』四個大字。」

「啊啊。」

原來是在說他們五個人下午一起做的那塊盤子啊。是啊，他的夢想成真了，他終於能夠彌補十五年前缺席這趟旅程時心底小小的懊悔了。箱根，他也很想去的啊，溫泉多棒啊，而且食物也很好吃，晚餐他吃了超多的扇貝，真的超滿足，真該好好謝謝相葉策劃了這次旅程。

「嗯，成真了喔，能成為嵐真是太好了。」

「咦──這是相葉ちゃん的台詞吧。」

他曾經迷惘、徬徨，不知道自己該不該投注心力在這個他不覺得會一起走到最後的團體。然後他們走過來了，他努力地讓五個人向著同樣的方向飛，也才有了現在的他們。可是，他們的其中一個人──讓他安心不已、只要和他待在一起心情就能變得平靜的那個大野智，卻突然飛得累了，宣稱自己需要停下。

他又開始迷惘、徬徨，這一次是因為他急著想要讓他們再一次回到熟悉的那條航線上。他認為那是他的責任，就像相葉在2004年的公益節目裡面也說過的那樣。

可是他卻因為心急而忘了，即使走在不同的路上，他們依然會仰望同一片天空。

「真舒服啊──」松本和二宮大概也泡完了，兩個人一起走向了櫻井和大野所在的方向。「大叔們怎麼先喝起來啦？」

「才不是大叔啦。」

「相葉くん呢？」

「還在溫泉裡，你也知道那傢伙每次都泡很久的。」

松本和二宮坐好之後，也抬頭仰望頭上的那片星空。如果能夠五個人一起來場星際之旅應該會很酷吧？不知道為什麼，櫻井沒來由地就這麼想。在星球失去生命之前，如果能夠親眼看看他的樣子就好了，如果能和這五個人一起巡航，那一定是很棒的事吧。

……不，他們一定可以的，他們是嵐，所以在最後的最後，他們一定能並肩而行在同一條軌跡上。

他竟然會有這樣的想法呢，真是讓人意外。

「你們竟然都不等我！」

相葉扯著沙啞的嗓門飛奔過來，湊到櫻井和大野身後，一左一右的摟住了兩個人的肩膀。好燙！這是櫻井腦中浮現的第一個想法。剛泡完溫泉的相葉簡直就像一團火球，他甚至變本加厲把全身的體重都壓了上來，櫻井開口罵他，大野軟軟地笑起來，而相葉沒有要鬆手的意思。

「成為嵐真是太好啦！」

「說這個不會太早了嗎，相葉氏？你該不會邊泡溫泉邊偷偷喝酒吧。」

「才沒有呢！」

「很熱！很重！」

「咦？翔ちゃん忍耐一下。」

「為什麼！才不要！」

一起向著同一個目標走二十年，絕對不是什麼輕而易舉的事。

他們現在還能在一起，一定是因為命運吧。

什麼命運啊，自己才不是會相信這種東西的人呢。

是他們決心如此，才成就了命運。

──「明日からcruising」なんて言って 現在も隣にいるなんて運命

嵐《5×20》


End file.
